


A Typical Sunday Morning

by AnOminous



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Thing for Aziraphale in a Nightgown, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Lovey Dovey Cuddlegoo at the End, M/M, No beta we fall like Crowley, Safe Sane and Consensual, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOminous/pseuds/AnOminous
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale, now husbands, indulge in each other in their new cottage in the South Downs.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	A Typical Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> After my last work, I told myself I'd try out something sweeter ;). I really needed it after that one. Feel free to comment and give me feedback, this is only my second time writing smut ^^'

A faint light shined through the slight gap in the taupe bedroom curtains. On the bed, half-hidden beneath the softest off-white high-thread cotton sheets, an angel and a demon lay snoring. Last night, they had christened their bedroom for the umpteenth time, making love late into the night until they finally collapsed on the bed in a mess of exhausted bliss.

The angel came to slowly, eyelashes fluttering away the remnants of his sleep, and he let out a soft groan. Sleeping was still something very much of a new experience for him, and sometimes, he still found it strange, the slowly increasing awareness and the actual waking up. Looking around, he tried to get a reading on the time, but his face was tickled by silky russet hair which blocked his view of the antique alarm clock. His demon husband was lying on top of him, covering him, limbs as entwined with his as possible.

His soft chest vibrated slightly as he let out an affectionate chuckle. That was Crowley's serpentine nature, right there. Loops and twists and curls. Coiling all around Aziraphale. It was sweet, really, how Crowley always managed to coil himself all over him. To entwine their limbs during the night. Bright, sharp affection burst in his chest like a bubble, settling somewhere deep inside. He let out a soft sigh, and buried his face in the crook of his husband's neck. He felt so loved. So wanted. So safe in Crowley's arms. something precious that would always be taken care of, and protected.

There was rarely ever a time he wanted out of Crowley's arms when they were in bed like this. It felt too warm. Too nice.

Nuzzling the demon's neck, he closed his eyes again. He was surrounding by his husband's comforting scent, his warmth, his love. The lullaby of Crowley's gentle snoring was soft to his ears. There was no rush. It was early still, and he didn't want to leave those strong arms. He drifted back to sleep. 

*****

When he slowly emerged from sleep later, far far later in the morning, Aziraphale was alone on the bed. Stifling his disappointment (they couldn't always wake up together, after all), he rolled over on his side and buried his face in Crowley's pillow. His husband's scent had soaked into the pillow during the night, and the smell was comforting. It sifted through to his nose, and warmth and contentment followed. Sadly, he couldn't let himself spend the entire day in bed. His retirement with Crowley had relaxed him some, but not enough to indulge in all that sloth. Besides, he'd spent enough time away from Crowley over the millenia. He could indulge, now.

Rolling back on his side, he scooted over to the edge of the soft matress, and put on the floor first one then two shapely calves. He hoisted himself up and off the bed, and went to remake it. Thankfully, Crowley had cleaned whatever remnant of their lovemaking before they'd both fallen asleep, so it was really only a matter of fluffing pillows and straightening sheets and duvet. When it came to his dressing gown, he hesitated. Should he put on his pajamas? They were cream tartan and flannel, and so so comfortable. But, well, last night, Crowley... Well, it wasn't actually the first time. He'd said that he wouldn't mind it at all if Aziraphale was to be naked all the time when they were home. That he would greatly enjoy the view, he'd added with a leer, in a tone that suggested the admiring wouldn't get done with his as eyes so much as with his body. The angel had blushed crimson, but had secretly been delighted of the effect his corporation had on his husband. 

A heady mix of pride, delight and desire shot through him, and he felt his clit tingle. He decided he would be daring today. He wanted to try going down to breakfast in just his satin dressing gown. He hoped his Crowley would be pleased. The demon was after all so much more daring than him. Aziraphale still had trouble letting go with him, although he was doing much much better now after their retirement, their courting and their marriage. He only had to think of the look on his face, and the anticipation forbade him from stopping. With a sharp intake of breath, Aziraphale took out his favourite off-white and gold satin dressing gown. He put it on in front of the mirror, and adjusted it, tying the sash loosely around his middle so that the outfit unveiled and showed off his soft plump chest and the upper rolls of his large belly. He stood there for a few minutes, admiring the look and what it did for him. He felt sexy, displaying himself like this. Tingly with anticipation, with the satin brushing against his nipples, he finally went down the stairs and straightinto the kitchen, where he could smell bacon, eggs and sausages cooking. 

"Good morning, Crowley", he saluted happily.

The demon turned, stirring the beans in tomato sauce, and the spatula nearly fell into the pan. Eyes slightly bulging, mouth suddenly dry, blood rushing south, he took in the gorgeous sight before him. _Fuck_. Was Aziraphale trying to discorporate him? His angel usually reserved such state of deshabille for the bedroom or the bathroom when they were enjoying each other.

He slowly let his eyes rove over his shapely calves, his thick thighs, not hidden by sheer material of the dressing, a hint of white blond hair which, Crowley knew, lead to his huband's effort. And the sash. So loosely tied that the gown beautifully showed off Aziraphale's plumpness, his soft rolls and tits. There was just a hint of the pink nipples poking through the gown, and Crowley gulped. Aziraphale who had started this with some apprehension was now positively glowing, admiring with blushing cheeks the effect he had on his husband.

"Everything alright, dearest?" he asked.

Crowley let out a sound between a shaky breath and a groan. Putting the spatula down, he quickly used a miracle to ensure that breakfast would keep at the perfect temperature.

"Everything alright?!" he growled, advancing on his husband, "you come in here, dressed like my favourite frou-frou dessert, and looking even more delectable, you nearly give me a stroke with how fast my blood gets to my cock, Angel. You give me the biggest hard-on, and you have the gall to ask me that, innocent as you please?!"

Backing a giggling Aziraphale to the wall, he took the sash in his hands and tore it out.

 _"Crowley!"_ his husband cried out in pleased shock. Crowley shut out any other words by kissing him passionately. 

"'S my name, dove." he growled playfully in Aziraphale's ear after breaking off the kiss "Soon, 't's gonna be the only word you'll know"

"I do hope this wasn't your best line, dear" deadpanned Aziraphale before giggling madly at the amused affront on his husband's face. 

"I'll make you swallow these words, angel"

"Oh, why don't you put your mouth to work, dearest? All this talk and still no action" Aziraphale pouted in mock disappointment.

"Oh, you are a bastard, angel!" Crowley chuckled fondly before playfully kissing his husband's upturned nose "But as you well know, I can be _so_ much worse." he added in that dark velvet voice that went straight to Aziraphale's cunt. 

Crowley got to work, then, making sure that he wouldn't come while taking care of his angel, and that he would be able to completely ignore his raging erection for the time being. He wanted to worship and devour his angel at the same time. He started with a kiss, soft, gentle, that made Aziraphale yield to his attention quickly, before gaining entrance to his mouth and occupying his tongue in an entrancing dance while he pinned his wrists over his head with one strong hand. He caressed that zone in the back of his mouth that had Aziraphale turning weak in an instant. Sure enough, the angel groaned low in his throat. Nearly growling into the kiss, Crowley slid a knee between Aziraphale's legs, to provide friction to his heated core. Then, he started nipping along his jaw, bites that brought instant sharp pain, but were soothed by a warm tongue soon after. The angel was moaning in his grasp as Crowley attacked his sensitive neck and chest, making sure to insist on the so sensitive junction between his neck and his shoulders.

Going back to his angel's ear, Crowley teased it with tongue and fangs before taking the lobe between his lips and sucking on it. Aziraphale moaned and panted, eager to have the teasing end, and at the same time not wanting it to.

The demon tightened his hold on his husband's wrists, then growled seductively in his ear : "You keep your hands there, dove, is that clear?" Aziraphale whimpered and nodded, but Crowley added, hungry at the sight before him : "Use your words, love"

"Hhhhhng, yes, _yes_ " he answered, breathless, wanting nothing more than for Crowley to get to the point. His cunt ached. His clit tingled, and his nipples were so hard they were literally begging to be touched and flicked and sucked and nibbled on. " _Crowley_ "

His demon went back to speckling his neck purple then went down his chest. He pulled the lovely gown off of him and, sliding a hand on his backside, pulled Aziraphale to him. Then, he started kissing, licking and biting Aziraphale's soft tits (not like a woman's but so soft and plump and pillowy nonetheless). He paid particular attention to the nipples, starting by teasing them almost gently with his fingers and nails. Circling them then rolling them between two fingers then _pinching_ , wrenching soft little moans out of his husband's mouth. He loved those lovely sounds Aziraphale made whenever he teased his nipples. Loved how sensitive and responsive his nipples were. With that in mind, he teased one with his tongue. First, he rolled the hardened nub with the tip before closing his lips around it and sucking it in his scorching mouth. He alternated between sucking, biting an licking one nipple while taking the other between two fingers and pinching it so hard it almost hurt. It only brought Aziraphale closer to orgasm, the not-quite-pain adding to the heady cocktail of sensation coursing through him. His aching cunt was rubbing wetness all over Crowley's thigh, his body trying to get closer and closer to completion. One day, Crowley reflected, he'd like to take his time with Aziraphale's tits and see whether he could make him cum just from nipple stimulation. Or pierce them and adorn them with golden rings in the form of a snake, so that he would always wear his mark.

Aziraphale's moans had turned into delighful high-pitched half-breathed things Crowley knew he would never get tired of hearing. Feverish with lust, he suddenly wanted to wrench as much of these sweet moans as he could out of Aziraphale, he wanted to drown him in pleasure, bring him to new heights and leave him a sobbing mess against the wall.

When he left Aziraphale's tits alone, they were throbbing madly, a sensation that echoed in his cunt. His knee was drenched in angel slick when he took it back from Aziraphale's core and started kneeling, kneading and kissing and nipping, lovingly and passionnately at his husband's large belly. The expanse was so soft, the skin so smooth, even the golden marks that indicated how Aziraphale's body had grown with all the food Crowley himself had plied him with. Those stretch marks were a testament to everything Aziraphale was, how soft and beautiful and generous and indulgent, and how ripe with excess, ad Crowley loved them. Loved how his interference in the angel's life had made them happen. How beautifully fatter he'd become. It never missed to make him even harder, to want to fuck his husband's sweet effort and indulge him with pleasure even more. He supressed a groan as his erection hardened painfully, and kept on with his worshipping.

He left countless red and purple stars on his Aziraphale's belly, and only when he was sure Aziraphale would kick him if he did not get his talented mouth on his positively weeping cunt did he actually kneel between his husband's legs. His hands slowly but firmly massaged the angel's thighs and ass, putting both legs on his shoulders, which would support Aziraphale's weight all on their own. His hands crept closer and closer to the angel's core, and he said encouragingly : "Don't hold back, dove, let me hear you scream your pleasure" A little bit dazed by the feeling of Crowley's hot breath on his pussy, Aziraphale nodded faintly before moaning as soon as his husband's tongue met with his drenched effort.

Crowley laved Aziraphale's cunt lips then. Parting them with both thumbs, he dived in, tongue wiggling in the angel's pussy. Azirapahle soon became lost in a fog of pleasure. He could feel little bursts of electric pleasure coursing through his body as Crowley stimulated the walls of his cunt and his g-spot with his inhumanely long and thick tongue. A thumb circled his clit harder and harder, then a nail, then a thumb again. Aziraphale could feel the waves of pleasure escalating into what would surely be an explosive orgasm, he was girating his hips, trying to spur his demon on. Trying to get him to make him come, please, as his moans were gaining in volume. And then, Crowley's fingers were off his clit, his tongue off his cunt, and Aziraphale barely had time to cry out in frustrationg before his husband entered him roughly with three fingers and started fucking him quickly. He was filling him, but not enough. Hitting his g-spot with every other pass, and almost massaging it while every flick of his devilish tongue, now thin as a snake's started teasing his clit directly and without reprieve.

God! _Somebody!_ It felt so good. _So good_. Aziraphale wanted more. And more. And more. And then ,Crowley hit his g-spot in that particular manner while pinching his clit _hard_ and flicking it with his tongue. Aziraphale flew. He let out wails of pleasure, completely lost to the sensations, and Crowley knew he wanted to keep this picture of him forever: Aziraphale, completely lost to the pleasure Crowley had given him. Ohhh. He would make sure his angel was always, always satisfied, he swore to himself as he worked his husband through his orgasm. 

Aziraphale slowly, slowly came down, body sagging against the wall. As Crowley came back up, and slowly and tenderly let him down, Aziraphale fell against him. Chuckling, Crowley kissed his husband's brow, and soothingly stroked his skin. The angel buried his face against his chest, and softly nuzzled the crook of his neck. The demon quieted down the voice in his head asking he take his pleasure and got his release right now, and willed himself to forget about his straining erection. Seeing Aziraphale come undone like this always had quite the effect on him. In fact, he'd come untouched a few times, just from seeing his husband orgasm like this.

He cuddled with his angel instead. They had, after all, all the time in the world, and he loved just how cuddly Aziraphale became after an orgasm. It was positively adorable. He gathered him properly in his arms, and took him up the stairs. Lost in Crowley's musky and smoky scent, Aziraphale didn't notice anything until he was deposited gently on the bed. Letting out a whimper at the loss of contact, he opened his eyes. What a striking picture his Crowley made! The big bulge in his pants betraying his raging hard-on. The look of love, tenderness and utterly captivating devouring lust in his eyes. Aziraphaled moaned soflty. He had come just minutes ago but seeing that look on Crowley's face, seeing the tent in Crowley's jeans... _oh_ he wanted so much more.

Holding himself up on shaky arms, he said "Crowley... more. I want more." In a flash, all of Crowley's clothes were gone.

"Impatient, little dove? You say you want more. What do you want?"

As a rule, Aziraphale preferred to be serviced without having to be explicit about his desires. Bashful, he blushed but still eyed Crowley's cock with hungry eyes : "Hhhhnnng, fuck me. Please, Crowley" he let out in a shaky breath.

His husband growled. Hearing Aziraphale use dirty talk like this, voicing his pleasure with such coarse language always got him going further. His cock was now so hard and purple it damn nearly hurt, and precome was trickling from the top like a small river. Not hilding back anymore, he pushed the angel on his back and opened his legs roughly than swiftly entered Aziraphale's juicy pussy, letting out a blissful groan. Fuck! Aziraphale's insides were so fucking wet and warm and tight around him, and they held him in such a torturously sweet vice. He waited just enough for the angel to adjust to his size. Aziraphale had barely held back a moan, pearly white teeth biting into his plump lower lip.

Crowley brought his lips to Aziraphale's, possessively ravishing his mouth and letting him have a taste of himself. He had a hand in Aziraphale's lamb fluff hair, which he pulled at to maintain their bodies flushed together. His angel moaned in his mouth, and Crowley started thrusting again, fucking him in earnest. Much as he loved for his husband to beg, he really needed to fuck him. He maintained a punishing pace, pushing his cock right against Aziraphale's g-spot. His husband's walls had been well and expertly stimulated, and he was oh so sensitive to the assault of the demon's cock on his cunt. 

"You're so good for me, Aziraphale. So- hhhhrm- fucking- good! Ughhhh. angel, you take me so very well!"

"Crowley! Ah! Ah! Ah! Hhhhhng! _Crowley_! Yesssssss. Yes, harder, love, harder, please"

Words of praise were fusing from both sides, as Crowley kept on fucking Aziraphale in the manner he loved most, hard and fast and intense. Hair damp and matted to his forehead, sweat running down his back, Crowley marked Aziraphale's neck, torso and nipples with teeth and lips and tongue, and, as their lips joined again for an utterly filthy kiss, he circled his angel's clit with a thumb in a determined manner. Aziraphale came with a high-pitched wail, Crowley's name on his lips. The demon did not relent, determined to make him come again as he spent his seed inside him.

"Aaaagh, Cr- Crowley" the angel whimpered, beginning to feel delightfully oversensitive as his demon pulled out, turned him over, got off the bed and pulled him so his cunt was sitting right on the edge. Then, he pushed back into him almost brutally, a hand digging in the meat of his generous hip, and the other holding him by the throat without cutting off his breathing. Aziraphale arched into him, going up on his toes as much as he could under the pleasurable onslaught, trying to hold himself up on his arms. Crowley let go of his throat to pinch his nipples painfully while hammering at his g-spot. With a roar, the demon came, shooting deep into his angel's cunt, and clamped down his teeth on the angel's neck, drawing blood. Aziraphale came with a broken wail, and fell on the bed, exhausted. Crowley draped himself over the angel's back, tenderly stroking his neck and kissing his hair and cheek, holding him.

After a while, they had both recovered their breath, and Crowley slowly let his husband go. It was clear he was reluctant to lose their skin on skin contact, however, and Aziraphale himself wanted to prolong the embrace. He slid up the bed, turning to face Crowley with a soft and tender smile. He was holding out a hand for Crowley to take, hoping that he would join him in a pile of cuddling goo.

Crowley took hold of it without hesitation, joining him on the mountain of pillows, and snuggled contentedly to the softness of his angel. The warmth of Aziraphale's joy and affection was the sweetest delight. He didn't let go of his hand. He probably would be happy never to let go of it, in fact. Lacing their fingers together, he then brought their hands to his lips and tenderly kissed his husband's knuckles. Aziraphale smiled and buried his face in the crook of his demon's neck. He sighed happily.

"Alright, angel?"

"Wonderful, my love. Always, when I'm with you"

A sharp burst of something rippled through his chest, and for a second, he looked at the beautiful being beside him with all the love he felt for him. Then, he smirked, preening, and whispered with utter fondness: "Given you your fill, have I, greedy thing?" He could feel the angel's cheek heat up against his shoulder even when he was trying so hard to keep the blushing to a minimum. Being able to tease Aziraphale like this, in the afterglow, after having showed him just how much he loved him... That was its own piece of Eden.

"And you love indulging me, my love!"

"That I do, angel. That I do"

This was what a typical Sunday morning should be like, thought Aziraphale as they kissed lovingly. Lazing in bed and making love with the love of his eternal life (who apparently _loved_ his nightgowns, and he should probably order some more. And some lingerie. Hmmm. His dear tempter wouldn't know what hit him).

**Author's Note:**

> For those who wondered about breakfast : of course, they eat some afterwards 😉


End file.
